Sugar Cookies 12 Days of KakaIru
by xYamixYumex
Summary: Kakashi gets in Iruka's way while making cookie's and the Chuunin strikes back a little too hard, the Jounin takes punishing him into his owns. M for spanking, bah ruing the spoon for everyone. :P For the 12 days of Xmas challenge.


1Disclaimer: The character here do not belong to me blah blah but rather to Kishimoto, who doesn't provide enough fanservice damn him! Therefore I make no profit from this blah blah

A/N; ok... so this is for the twelve days challenge on the KakaIru LJ community.

I will never be able to view spoons the same again...

Sugar Cookies

Iruka let out an exasperated sigh, holding the wooden spoons handle in a near death grip. As much as he loved Kakashi, he could be one of the most irritating people as well. It had taken at least twice as long as normal to get as far in the process as currently was. Never before in his life had he heard of someone who hadn't ever made sugar cookies. So being the inquisitive pain in the ass that his lover was, he hovered a few scant few inches behind him, peeking over his shoulders every step of the way. Of course he had wanted to know what every single ingredient was, and it's purpose in the recipe. He wondered how much of it was actual curiosity, and how much of it was simply to irritate the hell out of him.

But now when he was so close to being finished, Kakashi was pressing in more, trying to indiscreetly snag bits of the nearly finished dough. Thus the spoon came into play, the weapon in his line of defense. A grab for dough. _Thwack._ Wood met a gloved hand _hard_.

"Kashi..." He warned lightly, glaring at the offending hand, which was pulled back swiftly.

"Maa... not even just a taste Iruka-sensei?" The brunette shook his head quickly.

"No way! It doesn't matter how nicely you ask, or how much you beg; the answer is still NO! N.O." He growled lightly, mixing in the last cup of flour needed. One more mad grab for the dough and he smacked the offending hand as hard as he could. Grabbing the bowl in one hand he brandished the spoon in the other as he turned on him. "That's _it_! I've half a mind to say you don't get a cookie even when they're _done_! Ughh!!"

He smacked him on the forehead just for good measure, with a loud crack. The Chuunin's lips spread into a smirk at the look of surprise and growing offense, just before he pushed past him and depositing the bowl into the waiting refrigerator. He'd barely turned around before he was jerked against the strong body of an obviously displeased Jounin, face to face.

"... I'd only been playing, but you had to cross the line. Hitting me that hard, it hurt you know... I think you deserve a good punishment for that, _sensei_." Iruka gulped lightly; words like that were never a good sign falling from the copy-nin's lips. Kakashi took a moment to enjoy the slightly frightened look on the teachers face before he pulled the tanned body harder against him. His chin forced up onto the Jounin's shoulder, an arm went about his own smaller shoulders as he held him in place. Kakashi's free hand drifted along the back of his lover's thigh lightly before giving his backside a sharp slap over his pants. He heartily enjoyed the small gasp and small squirms of the man in his arms.

"W-what the hell are you doing Kak–" His objections were stopped midway when the hand jerked his pants down just to the tops of his thighs. It was still enough to completely shock the Chuunin, bringing out that lovely shade of red across his cheeks. "T-the... w-we're in the middle of the kitchen!! For gods sakes _stop._"

"Mhmm... so we are. Very good, 'Ruka-sensei." Kakashi paid little attention to his objections, however, reaching over to the counter and grabbing the clean wooden spoon that was intended for the frosting and had not yet been used. "You wanted to hit me with one of these, now it's my turn. I think that sounds rather fair doesn't it?" He pulled his arm back bringing the flat side down against the tanned backside with full force and a loud crack that seemed to echo in the small kitchen.

"_Ohhh_, no..! D-don't you da–AHH!!" Another sharp pain earned a sharp gasp and whimper, arms wrapping around Kakashi's neck for balance. "I-it's not fair." Another strike to the other side to match before Kakashi leaning down some to get a better 'view' of his 'work'.

"Saa... life just isn't fair sometimes, is it sensei? Now hush. I'm trying to concentrate, and you wouldn't want to me to lose my place. I'd have to start _all_ over again." Iruka shivered lightly, but bit back any more objections, settling for a small whimper and burying his face into Kakashi's shoulder. "Good, that's what I thought... now let me work like a good boy."

He smirked lightly, and he struck again, and again. Each of them earned a small jerk against the taller body, and a whimper. Thankfully this was still 'play' for Kakashi, not enough to cause any real pain. Just enough to get his message across, and turn that honey skin lovely shade of red. Another long set of strikes had Iruka clinging desperately to the Jounin's green vest, hot breath panting against his neck. He squirmed under the punishment; vain attempts at escape from each strike.

"Ah-ah... keep up that squirming and I'll have to start all over again." Kakashi practically chirped—damn sadist, but Iruka bit down on the other mans shirt instead. The harder strikes came just seconds after the light chiding. They covered his exposed flesh, laying fresh marks over old ones, earning new squeaks when the patterns met. Each crack of wood on flesh was accompanied by a sharp sting of pain and Iruka's noises of protest.

"Ahh.. P-please, Kashi... I'm b-begging you... n-no more." The strikes stopped. Setting the spoon aside, his hand gently ran along the hot skin of his abused backside gently, earning small shivers from the panting Chuunin.

"Hmm... No more smacking me unless you expect it yourself, correct? Or you're end up in a situation worse then this one..." He gave a satisfied smirk behind his mask just before he gave one stripped, flushed cheek a firm squeeze, earning a sharp hiss from his lover.

"Y-Yes!! I promise, just... _please,_ no more..."

"Fine. Lesson learned." Kakashi stated, satisfied. He nuzzled Iruka's neck, releasing the hot skin. "Now... how about the rewards for being such a very _good_ student?" He asked, moving his hand instead, around in front of the Chuunin, where he had felt something rather suspicious pressing against him during the 'punishment'. Iruka gasped, taking his lower full lip into his teeth, no longer able to deny anything. "What a naughty sensei, indeed..." Kakashi teased lightly, kissing his lover's neck. "We'd better do something about this... or you'll be in no shape for that icing, ne sensei?"

"J-just... hurry..." Iruka panted, fingers gripping the Jounin's vest still, trembling faintly.

"Maaa, we have an hour until the dough is ready to cut, don't we?"

"I-I thought you... k-knew nothing about sugar... cookies..." Iruka protested.

"I lied."

Somehow, Iruka was not surprised.


End file.
